


My Heart and Soul

by Im_A_Terrible_Person



Series: Requests :) [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Curses, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Gore, Hypothermia, I felt very angsty while writing this, I forgot this was supposed to have smut lol, I'm Sorry, Mild Gore, Near Death Experiences, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Relationship Study, Slow Burn, Smut, Still don't know how to write dialogue, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ig, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person
Summary: Niki has Techno's heart. Techno has Niki's soul.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu/Technoblade
Series: Requests :) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193852
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	My Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> For @Alitaher003 <3
> 
> This was really interesting to write.

Niki remembered the first time she’d seen Techno. At the time, she had thought nothing of it. Just another warrior, another meathead who just wanted to hit things with swords. Nobody special, as rude as that sounded. He hadn’t really left an impression; she forgot about him, just like every other mercenary Dream introduced to them.

That had changed fast. Unlike the others, he… she wasn’t sure how to describe it. Techno wasn’t humble, didn’t downplay his accomplishments. But there was a certain self-awareness to his boasts, one that made her feel like it was at least a little ironic. Dream didn’t have that tongue-in-cheek vibe, listening to him fish for compliments, acting so nonchalant about his feats. It came across as tasteless.

Niki didn’t talk to him, not at first. Just let herself watch, observed the way he lived. He was hard-working, spent hours, days, weeks even, collecting his resources, painstakingly researching every little thing. Not like Dream, who leaned a bit too much on his godliness, able to summon whatever he wanted from the depths of his bags in an instant.

Techno wasn’t a kind man. He wasn’t the type to forgive his enemy, wasn’t the type to forget and move on. Niki was almost shocked by how cruel he could be sometimes. Cut down a baby animal with a crazed grin on his face, blood spattered over his skin. It made her heart hurt. 

In fact, the first time she sought Techno out, it was to rescue a small lamb. There was a huge gash in its shoulder, blood soaked into its gray fur and seeping into the ground. Niki felt like she would cry, had rushed out. She couldn’t have stopped him if he didn’t want her too, but a brush of a hand on his arm stopped his movements. He looked at her, face unreadable, before sheathing his sword. 

She crouched down next to it, carefully placed a hand on its back to keep it in place. It shied away from her, wary. She gave Techno a disappointed look, reached into her bag. She had some cloth, some water, she could try to help it. It had already bled out so much; she wasn’t sure if she could save it. 

There’s a crunching noise as Techno squatted down beside her. She tensed, not looking at him as he rummaged through his pack. Something shattered, a shower of sparks and the smell of strawberries. Had he just used a splash potion on it? Yes, he had. A glance to her right confirmed it. 

Niki poured some water over the wound, carefully wiped the blood away. It was already stitching itself closed, pale pink scar tissue that glistened in the sunlight, but she still wanted to clean it up a bit, make sure. Techno stood back up, stepped back. Niki followed him, watched the sheep scurry off into the woods, so confused about what happened.

“Sorry.” 

He didn’t look at Niki, instead staring off after the sheep like he was resisting the urge to chase after it, to kill it even though she’d stopped him. His hand twitched towards his sword, but he forced it away, flexed his fingers. Techno looked apologetic, torn.

“It’s okay,”

It is, it really is. Niki knew that Techno couldn’t help it, could only just resist the voices on the best days, utterly subservient to them on his worst. It was a sort of well-known secret, something everybody knew about but never dared speak of. The voices, the way Techno couldn’t stop himself, that manic glimmer in his eye, something unnerving and horrifying about him that even Dream was wary of.

Some said the gods had cursed Techno, some said he was sick. Whispered to Niki, confident she wouldn’t tell anybody about their sordid gossiping, about what could be wrong with him. No sane man could do what he did, after all. Could slaughter so many and then be remorseless, not even a little regretful of the lives he’d taken. Could scare Dream, the ruler of this world, though he didn’t have the blessing of the gods.

Niki wasn’t sure who was right. Techno being cursed by the gods was a plausible, perfect explanation for his need, his talent. She didn’t think he was ill. Something about it seemed so… real. She could almost see the surrounding presence, the aura of those voices, those disembodied begs, wailing for carnage. Sometimes, if she listened hard enough, she could almost hear them.

Techno left that day, left without another word. Walked away, in the direct opposite direction of the sheep. Niki stared after him, bemused. She tucked the empty water bottle away in her bag, started the long journey home. Niki didn’t pay attention to the surrounding forest, trying to decipher what that meant.

He’d stopped for her. Had resisted the voices, just so he could please her. That was important, meaningful. Techno never did that, never ignored the voices for someone. Not Wilbur, not Dream, but he did for her. Had forced himself to walk away, had even helped heal it for her. Something about that made Niki feel special.

The first time Niki slept with him, it meant nothing. Just a way to let out some frustration, two adults fucking each other’s brains out to make themselves feel better. She’s not entirely sure how it began, how they got there. Techno didn’t speak much, neither did she. This wasn’t the place for sweet conversation.

He’d kissed her, Niki’s pretty sure. Didn’t know why. It was impulsive, rough, his hands in her hair as he fucked her mouth with his tongue. There’s nothing soft about it, nothing sweet. Niki’s fine with that. It’s nice to let go of her emotions for once, just let herself feel it, to kiss somebody without agonizing over the meaning of it.

She’s pressed against the wall, trapped by Techno. He’s heavy, heady, she feels so dizzy. Heat pooled in her abdomen as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tugged him down to her level. He doesn’t protest, follows Niki’s mouth like he couldn’t stand not kissing her, like he needed this. Niki flipped them around, not too fast, pulled away.

She sank to her knees in front of him. The ground is hard and cold beneath her, Techno’s hand tangling in her hair, tugging on it a bit. So impatient. Techno doesn’t try to make Niki go faster, lets her unbutton his jeans with a shaky exhale. She pulled his cock out of his boxers, licks a slow stripe up the side.

Techno threw his head back against the wall with a satisfied groan. Niki teases him, pressed soft kisses against him, licked his cock until it’s dripping with saliva. He tugs at her hair, a warning. He’s shivering, quaking above her. Niki took pity on him, sucked the head into her mouth.

He groaned, knees almost buckling. Fuck, that’s hot. Techno’s voice isn’t loud, but it rumbles, deep and erotic. Niki rubbed her thighs together as she took him in a few more inches, stroked what she couldn’t take with her right hand, the other planted on the wall behind him. Swallowed around him just to hear him keen.

Niki bobbed her head, slow and seductive, stared up at Techno as she hollowed her cheeks. He stared right back at her, used his grip on her hair to tug her back and forth a little, wordlessly asking her if that was alright. She didn’t resist, followed his movements. Please. She needed this. Niki was desperate, desperate for anything, for this.

“Niki,” Techno moaned, moving her head faster. It sounded filthy, wet sounds and squelches. Saliva’s running down her neck as Techno fucked her fast, hips bucking up into her mouth as he howled. Techno doesn’t force her to take in any more, let her stroke him at her own pace. Niki matched it to his movements, flicked her tongue over the head of his cock, swallowing around him as best she could. 

He didn’t last long. Niki doesn’t judge him for it, knows that he’s probably pent up and there’s no one around who’d be okay with him doing this to them. His cum is salty, almost metallic. Niki’s fine with that, more than fine with it when Techno kissed her, tasted himself on her tongue. He pushed her back onto the floor, tugged her pants off with impatient hands. 

Techno didn’t waste any time. Niki’s grateful for that, doesn’t think she could take any teasing. She needed to cum, needed it now. Techno pushed her shirt up, kissed down her stomach. Her muscles jumped, the touches light enough to make Niki shiver. He tugged her panties down. slipped them off of each of her legs. He kneeled between her thighs, looked up at her as he parted her lips, lapped at her delicately.

Niki closed her eyes, letting her head rest on the ground as Techno ate her out, licked a thick stripe over the entirety of her, slipped a finger into her. She’s so wet, and it felt so good. Not mind-melting good, but still amazing. She slipped a hand into his hair, tugged his face further into her cunt.

She sighed as he slipped another finger into her, curling against her walls, looking for her sweet spot as he sucked hard on her clit. Her thighs shake, vision whiting out for a second. Fuck, fuck, that felt so good. Niki clenched her thighs around Techno’s head, trying to pull him closer. 

He didn’t stop her. Fuck.

Niki moaned, tugging harder on his hair. Fuck, c’mon, she wants more. Techno hummed, circled her clit with his tongue, massaged his fingers against her insides. He’s not there yet, but it still feels so good, euphoric. Niki could cum like this, she thinks, if he kept that up. Techno did, slurping at her juices so loud that it made her face burn, made her just that much wetter. 

Her hips jerked in his grip, body jerking as his fingers crooked just right, right there, fuck, please. She ground her hips down onto his face, movements desperate and twitchy. Fuck, just a little more, she needs it, please, Techno, fuck, God. Niki whined, it just wasn’t enough. She needed more.

A third finger pressed inside and, fuck, Techno spread them, fingertips digging so perfectly into her G-spot, she wailed as she finally, finally came, hips bucking against Techno’s face, smearing her wetness all over him. Little sharp bursts of overstimulation, so good, as Niki came down, breath evening out.

Techno pulled back and, fuck, he looked wrecked. His face is wet, red, his lips are puffy and slick. Techno’s mouth is open, panting. Niki sat up a bit, tugged her shirt back down a bit. She passed Techno her pants, watched in a haze as he wiped his face off on them. Fuck, at least her base is nearby.

-

Techno had thought little of Niki when he’d first seen her. A short, soft-spoken woman who liked to bake, make pretty things, talk to friends. None of those were things Techno cared about, didn’t interest him in the slightest. He’d filed her away under ‘another person he’d have to kill someday’. 

The second time he saw her, sitting in on a discussion with Wilbur, she’d been… quiet. Not unusual, but there was a sharpness in her gaze, something that made him almost want to squirm in his seat. He can’t stand to look at her, ignoring Niki as best as he could. Techno could feel her eyes on him, the weight of it almost crushing him.

Techno remembered the first time they fucked, the heat of it, the passion. It meant nothing to either of them, but the memories of it wouldn’t leave his brain. Couldn’t forget Niki’s noises, so loud in his ears, muffled by her thighs clamped down around his head, her fingers tangled in his hair, tugging him impossibly closer.

He’d gotten off to it more times than he’d care to admit, shameful in the darkness of his base. Techno tried not to, he swore. He just… couldn’t help himself. The memory was so hot, so fiery. She had tasted so good, so sweet, her cunt so wet against Techno’s face, her so tight around his fingers. How could he ever forget it?

He started noticing Niki watching him more and more, always able to tell she was watching him. Techno wasn’t sure what it meant, why she did it. He hoped she remembered it, too. Niki didn’t watch anybody else like that, didn’t stare at them like she wanted to pick them apart, wanted to strip back the layers of him. It brought back memories of her mouth around his cock, the sight of her on her knees. Fuck.

Techno didn’t know when he’d decided that Niki was important to him. When he decided that her opinion mattered. That she had more authority than the voices wailing in his ears, screeching for gore, for more, more, more. He’d been in a haze, only able to feel the need, the fury, the bloodlust.

Then her hand was on his arm, and it felt like everything faded away. The voices went silent, for the first time in months, and it had shocked him still, unable to move as she kneeled down in front of the sheep he’d been mutilating. He hadn’t even been able to see it through the mist over his eyes. What? 

Techno had watched, dumbfounded, as she started taking out supplies, water and rags to clean the wounds. He had helped, wasted one of his precious potions to save some random sheep. It didn’t make any sense. Why had Niki provoked that kind of reaction in him?

The voices didn’t come back until after he’d left. By that time he’d been close enough to a cave to make it into something productive, even getting a few ender pearls and diamonds, but Techno couldn’t get it off his mind. Niki had calmed the voices. That never happened, not once. Even Phil hadn’t quieted the voices, no matter how hard he tried.

He didn’t even know Niki that well. Had only exchanged a few words in passing, formal and stilted. Sure, he’d been thinking of her more, but not enough for this to make sense. Techno couldn’t explain it. There was no logical explanation for it, it had to be completely random, a fluke.

It wasn’t.

The next time it happened was during the festival. Fireworks, screams, burns. So beautiful and so painful. The sizzling smell of human flesh was sickening. He couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it. The voices loved it, though. Cheered, whooped and shrieked in his ears until he thinks they’ll start bleeding, that his eardrums would explode.

Niki was there. Techno remembered the way his stomach dropped when the firework hit her, the sound of her screams would haunt him for months. Suddenly, the voices dropped away as if he’d muted them, and all he could do was drown in the regret, that horrible guilt. Blood, burns, Techno running away like some fucking coward, some weak bitch who couldn’t face the consequences of his actions.

Later he’d say that it was a tactical move, fleeing the pursuit of the citizens of Manburg hunting him down. They bought it, but Techno knew it was a lie. Techno felt like a monster for doing that to Niki. Why? He didn’t feel guilty for hurting Fundy, not even for hurting Tubbo. Sure, he’d apologize for it, but Niki was the only one that he felt genuine remorse for hurting.

Why? What was so special about Niki? Why did her pain weigh on his conscious like that? Why did the thought of hurting her, even a little, shut down the voices? Techno couldn’t fathom why. He didn’t want to know, not really. Techno would be fine if he forgot about Niki altogether, it’d be better for him. This internal conflict hindered him, kept him from living up to his full potential.

That didn’t matter. Techno had spent so long giving into the voices, so long just killing so many, more and more. The voices wouldn’t be satisfied until he died, no matter how many people he murdered, how many mobs and animals he slaughtered. No matter how much blood he gave them, they always thirsted for more.

Until Niki. Now, they only licked at his mind whenever his thoughts strayed from her. Techno is fine with that. Niki’s pleasant to think about. He could always keep her in his mind when doing things, just in the back of his head, just beneath the surface. It was a relief, such a reprieve from the howling of bloodthirsty spectators.

Techno didn’t seek her out. Niki wouldn’t appreciate it, he told himself, if he showed up on her door with a fumbling apology and some gift that she didn’t want. Maybe even some cheesy flowers. The thought made him cringe, the awkward pleasantries as he’d try to come up with a good excuse, some lie that made such a thing acceptable.

-

When Techno saw Niki again, things had changed. Niki had joined the resistance. Techno had… sort of been there too. Hung back from the group. He doesn’t want to be part of some new government. Techno’s seen two rules crumble under the weight of their own stupidity. Not worth trying to install someone new, not worth trying to save it.

Niki shared his sentiment. She interacted with the others a whole lot more than he did, but there was always something in her face, some resignation. Niki always had this bittersweet smile on her face whenever people tried to dream up a new government. She knew it wouldn’t work, had been there to see Schlatt lose himself, watched him get swept away in the ultimate power.

Techno respected that. Respected her now, too. Niki wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, not all sweet. There was a sourness there, a bitterness that came from experience. An edge to her soft words, one that only Techno seemed to pick up on. The others didn’t realize that Niki wasn’t endorsing their fantasy, kept coming to her with ideas.

She humored them. Told them pretty lies with a sweet smile on her face, but they never saw the anger in that smile. A little too perfect, a little too kind. Techno wasn’t sure what to make of her, this new Niki. Niki had never been scary, not even a little, but there was something unnerving about how easy she found it to deceive them. It was practiced. Maybe she’d always been like this. Maybe he’d just noticed it now.

He tried talking to Niki, sometimes. It was awkward, always uncomfortable. She let him stumble over his words, awkward jokes and rambling explanations of things he’s sure she already knew about. Niki engaged, replied and commented on his stupid rants, and God, this was a mistake.

Techno’s not supposed to be some bumbling romantic, trailing after some woman who didn’t give him the time of day. Not supposed to obsess over Niki, to care about her this much. It’s dangerous. If anybody knew he wanted her like this, treasured her like this, he’d be screwed. Techno can’t bring himself to stop.

-

Techno was different. He watched her now, all the time. It felt like if he was there, his eyes were on her. It made her nervous, made her sweat, made her blush. Niki can’t remember ever having spoken to Techno this much. He’s so nervous, Niki can’t help but find it cute. This warrior, this terrifying mercenary tripping over himself just from having a conversation with her. Like this was new, like they hadn’t gone down on each other.

She wasn’t sure what to make of it. Techno sought her out, her, out of everyone here. There are other people that Techno could talk to, people who understood him better than she did, people he could relate to. Niki wasn’t a fighter. Most of the time, she’s pretty passive. 

Techno changed that. Had brought her a sword, a huge sharp one that made her arms hurt from the effort of hefting it around. Had taken her deep into the woods, places she’s sure that nobody else had been before. Spars with her. He takes it easy on her, at first, but it doesn’t feel condescending. 

Niki got why he liked it. She wasn’t as in love with it as he was, but the feeling of power… the control. The satisfaction of slicing through straw dummies. Feeling something give way beneath her blade. Techno’s quiet approval. It’s addicting, though not to the extent that Techno found it.

The incident ruined everything. Wilbur died, Techno disappeared, Niki’s left alone with the tatters of a nation that seemed like it just wanted her to stitch it back together. She didn’t. It wasn’t worth the trouble; Niki didn’t want to put her energy into something so worthless. It didn’t need her, rebuilt itself on a shaky foundation that seemed like it would crumble any day now.

Then Niki heard about the plot. She felt like she had a purpose. Techno was worth it, worth the effort. Niki had missed him, now that she thinks about it. It seemed like there was nobody who wanted to talk to her beyond looking for sugary falsehoods and bitter reassurances. That’s fine. But she missed that Techno took her seriously, listened to her, cared about her when she wasn’t happy.

Niki missed that. She felt so alone, though she’s surrounded by friends who care about her. She loved them too, but she needed someone who wanted negativity from her. Niki’s their moral support at the moment, but it’s so draining. She just wanted to let go, wanted to hug Techno so hard he wheezed. 

But she couldn’t stop them. Niki’s still a citizen of this country, as destroyed as it is, and even Quackity was a more trained fighter than her. It felt hopeless, especially as she heard her own friends deciding they wanted Techno’s blood, vengeance. Niki felt useless, watching them rally, watching them hunger. Wrathful and bloodthirsty, it made her sick. 

Techno’s bloodlust had always had a tinge of desperation to it, a need. Something about that made it a lot less horrific, a lot more tragic. This had none of that sadness, this was pure fury. A witchhunt, a mob of angry people who wanted to kill him, to drag him, to drink his blood just because they hated him that much.

Even Tommy, someone who had Techno’s trust, someone Techno had cared for, someone who he’d sheltered, had betrayed him, joined the ranks of Quackity’s Butcher Army. She couldn’t welcome him back, couldn’t even fake acceptance. It had confused Tommy at first, but the murderous intent of the mob had taken him under. He forgot about it.

They defeated him. Niki couldn’t believe it, but they had. Had dragged him into the town, paraded him through the streets like he was some prize, some object, some favorite cow they were dragging to the slaughterhouse. Niki watched, heart sinking. Techno couldn’t die. He couldn’t. She just… she couldn’t accept that as a possibility.

Niki watched with bated breath as they dragged him to this… this device they’d set up. It looked so crude, so cruel. An anvil swung from it, dangling ominously, casting a heavy shadow over the ground. The ropes creaked with the weight of it, Niki was scared they’d snap at any moment. Hoped they would, hoped that her fears wouldn’t be realized.

Nobody heard her prayers. She held her breath, tears stinging her eyes as they had Techno kneel down beneath it, head bowed. He didn’t have any weapons. No way he could escape his bonds, no way he’d survive this. Niki trembled, hands clutched close to her chest as she hoped, hoped, hoped- 

SNAP.

Her heart broke. Niki let out a sob, couldn’t look. No. No. This couldn’t be happening. This was a nightmare. No, no, no, Techno can’t have- she crumpled to the ground, hot tears falling down, shoulders shaking. No. This wasn’t real. Techno wasn’t- he wasn’t. He couldn’t be. Techno would never let this happen, wouldn’t do this to her.

The gathering is silent. Niki won’t look at them, can’t look at them. She felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest, had twisted the knife, had stabbed her a few more times like she wasn’t suffering enough. They had- they had killed him. Killed Techno. Her Techno. Niki’s too sad to feel angry, felt like she was dying, but she knew she’d never forgive them for this. 

“Niki?” There’s a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away, standing up and fleeing. Nobody called after her. Nobody stopped her as she ran, ran as fast and far as she could. Niki won’t stay there. Couldn’t. It felt like her world had crashed down around her. Felt like she might not survive the horrible pain in her chest. 

She didn’t return that night, holed herself up in a cave with a torch and cried, couldn’t sleep. Her face felt swollen, her eyes were red and irritated. She felt dehydrated, like she had cried all the liquid inside her out. She couldn’t relax, couldn’t let it go enough to. Niki didn’t leave the cave all day, not even for food.

Niki forced herself to get up, just as the sun was setting. She had to see it. She forced herself to walk, walk until her legs burned and screamed at her to stop, rest, she needed to sleep. Niki didn’t, it felt as if she was in some miserable trance, unable to stop. She didn’t stop until it was cold, until the ground under her feet crunched. Until she saw smoke trailing lazily above the trees.

When she finally knocked on the door, her hands were numb. Everything was numb. Her face, her heart, her body. She couldn’t feel anything, felt almost asleep, so empty. The door didn’t open for a few minutes, leaving her swaying against it, legs weakening by the second. Her knees buckled, and she collapsed into the snow. 

The door opened just as she passed out.

-

Techno wasn’t sure what to make of this. He had… ‘died’. Not really, but he got so close. He could still feel his bones crunching beneath the anvil, skull crushed, organs being squeezed out onto the earth like toothpaste. Blood seeping into the earth as his consciousness faded.

He hadn’t died, though. Still here, still alive. It had cost him his pride, and he had a blank check debt to Dream, so his life was probably still as short as ever. Techno felt like shit, which was expected, felt weak. He could have fought them off, once. Now he’s out of practice, soft from isolation. Hadn’t put up much of a fight.

They compromised his house. Techno wouldn’t be able to stay here, but he needed what little objects they hadn’t pillaged. He doubted they’d touched his books, had probably just taken his weapons and armor and supplies that they knew assisted him in getting weapons and armor. Not a smart decision, but Quackity had never been the brains of the operation, had he?

Techno’s not expecting anyone. The knock at his door startled him, almost made him drop the stack of books he’d been carrying. He’d put them down on a table, waited. Maybe it was his imagination. Then there was a thump, the sound of something scraping down his door. He rushed to it, pulled it open. 

Niki’s there, lying in the snow. Techno blinked, shocked, before dropping to his knees, cuddling her in his lap. He’d heard her screams, in his last moments, had heard her pain. Techno felt guilty for doing that to her, but that was the only way he’d get out of this alive and free. 

Fuck. Techno’s the reason she’s out here, isn’t he? The execution had been days ago. How long had she been looking for him? He carried her inside, used his foot to close the door behind him. Niki was as cold as ice, her face was pale and streaked with tear tracks, and her lips were blue. Fuck, she’s barely alive. He set her down in the middle of the room, darting around his house to grab blankets, wood, a lighter. 

He returned as quick as he could, hugged her tight. He sort of knee-walked them to his fireplace, tossed the wood in haphazardly, lighting them with shaking hands. Fuck, what had he done? Techno arranged her, so she laid on top of him, as close to the fireplace as he could get without catching them on fire. 

Techno wrapped his arms around Niki, held her close. He wasn’t sure what else to do. Wait for Niki to wake up? What if that didn’t happen? He didn’t want to think about it. She would. She had to. Niki was strong. Techno’s sweating. The fire was so hot that it made his face sting.

It felt like an eternity until Niki moved. She didn’t move very far, but it made Techno’s heart soar. Niki was alive. She’d recover. He felt like he could cry. If he did, the flame evaporated the tears before he could feel them. Techno waited, not sure how long, for Niki to wake up. Hours might have passed, or maybe just minutes, but Techno didn’t care.

“Techno?” Her voice was muffled, head pressed against his chest. 

“I’m here.” Niki jolted in his arms, pushing herself up on shaking arms. She still looked pale, eyes desperate and pleading as they searched his face. When she saw it was him, really him, she crumpled. Tears slid down her cheeks as she tried to say something, incomprehensible. Techno cut her off with a kiss, pulled her down against him. 

She still cried, but she kissed him back with all her heart, her soul, her passion. Niki put everything she had into that kiss, and it took Techno’s breath away. It burns, but its slow, crackling energy between them. Forceful. Her hands clutched at him, as if she’s scared he would disappear. Techno’s heart clenched. He tightened his arms around her, rolled them over. The pelts fall off of them, the cold air of the room on him making him shudder, pull one of them back over him so they stay warm.

Niki made a surprised noise into his mouth, but didn’t pull back, didn’t object. Licked her way into his mouth desperately, chasing Techno whenever he moved. She tasted like ice, cold, and Techno hated that. Niki wasn’t supposed to freeze, wasn’t supposed to be so close to death over him of all people.

He had to warm her up.

Techno slid a hand under her shirt, far too thin for the weather this far north. She’s cold, the warmth from his hand making her flinch. He pulled back, hand resting on her stomach, other on the floor beside them, keeping his weight off her. Niki tried to chase him, whining. 

“Can I touch you?” He breathed. Techno wouldn’t if she didn’t want him to.

“Yes, yes, come on. Come back.” 

Niki didn’t seem to care for his little display, tugging him back down so she could kiss him. It made him huff. God, she was cute. Techno peeled her shirt off, flinging it away from the fire. Ducked his head down so he could bite and suck on her neck, making Niki gasp. Her little moans made Techno feel alive.

Techno unclasped her bra, sending it with her shirt. He shuffles down so he could trail kisses down her chest, the flesh so soft against his lips. Niki’s hand came up to caress his skull, whimpering as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, hand coming up to mirror his actions on the other.

He switched sides. Fuck, her noises. Niki’s not loud, not yet, but she sounds so sweet, breathy and high as she went limp, relaxed into Techno’s ministrations. He moved further down, trailed kisses down her stomach, looking up at her as his hands came to rest on her hips. Techno shifted them around until he could kneel between her legs. 

Techno pressed a kiss against her crotch, through her leggings. She shivered. This is reminiscent of the last time they did this, what Techno had thought would be the only time. How foolish he’d been. He carefully rolled them down her legs, quickly returning from disposing of them. Niki was probably still cold. 

He rubbed his hands over her legs, admiring how soft her skin was, trying to warm her up. Niki let him, shakily inhaling. The crackling of the fire sounded so loud next to them, Techno finally dragged her panties down, flinging them off to the side without caring, dove in almost immediately. 

Niki whined, hand tugging at his hair as he flicked his tongue over her clit, sucked harshly. She always sounded so pretty, looked so good. He could only just see her face like this, but she looked beautiful. She tasted amazing, her juices soaking his chin. He pressed his tongue into her, licked over her walls. 

His saliva mixed with Niki’s slick as he groaned. Fuck. Something about the heady taste of her on his tongue, the feeling of her thighs shaking against the sides of his head. It was intoxicating. Techno couldn’t take it, slipped a finger into her, another, spread them, scissor them alongside his tongue, drinking her in. Fuck, fuck.

Techno wasn’t done, not yet. He pulled back, wiped his face off with the blanket before crawling back over her, kissed her. Shared Niki’s juices between them. She whined, bucked her hips against his legs, needy, wanton. Techno pulled back, left to grab some lube. Returned, kissed her slowly, sweetly. 

He quickly stripped himself down so he could feel Niki’s skin against his. Ground their hips together, moaning. Fuck, she was so wet. Techno spread her legs, dragging Niki’s hips up to rest in his lap. Niki whimpered, ground up against him. Techno leaned down to kiss her again, slowly rolling his hips against Niki’s. The tip of his cock slipped over her slit with every thrust.

It wasn’t enough. He wanted to be inside Niki, wanted to fuck her. Wanted to feel her clench around him, to make her scream. Finally get her to be loud, something she’d teased him with when he’d eaten her out, rolled her hips against his face and came. Techno slicked himself up, fumbling. He didn’t pull away from the kiss as he lined the head of his cock up with her entrance. It took longer than if he’d looked, but kissing Niki was just too incredible to stop.

He carefully pushed in, drinking in Niki’s gasp, the way her hands clawed at his back, the way she moaned low in her throat as he pushed in more. She was so fucking wet, so tight around his cock. Techno groaned when he bottomed out, relaxing down onto her. Niki was shaking, he realized. Techno pulled away, hunched over a bit more so he could suck bruises into her chest, her neck, the sounds of her moans echoing in the room, offset by the crackling flame as it died down to embers. 

Techno stayed there for a moment, enjoyed the way her walls fluttered around him, her little movements, trying to get him to move. He relented, pulled out until she was empty, whining, thrust back in with a groan. God, she felt so good. He did it again, again, snapped his hips with all the strength he had.

Niki wasn’t screaming yet, though. She moaned, head lolling back against the floor as she lurched against him, ground against him with a desperation, a neediness, so shameless and wanton that it left Techno breathless. Her face was so red, blush high and strong, mouth in a perfect ‘oh’ as she groaned, so tight around him. 

Techno shifted his weight, slowed down just long enough to bring a hand down to rub at her clit. She tightened around him, sobbed at finally getting some friction, but with the slow pace he set, it wasn’t enough. His cock scraped over Niki’s walls, the drag not enough for her. She bucked her hips up against him, moaned at the feeling of being so full, clenched down on his cock just to feel the burn.

He didn’t stop her, but he started fucking into her again, tried to match the pace of his thrusts with his fingers, grinding into her clit. Techno dropped his head against her shoulder, cried out. Jesus fucking Christ. She felt incredible on his cock, so wet for him, the way she clenched down around him, the sound of her in his ears.

Niki’s walls spasmed around him, finally screaming, wailing as she came, hips jerking wildly against him. Techno groaned at the feeling, sank his teeth into Niki’s neck as he forced himself to pull out, cum spilling all over her soft thighs. He panted, arm giving out. Techno collapsed on top of Niki, both of them trying to catch their breath. 

“Techno?” Niki whispered. Her voice was soft, tentative, like it scared her, the idea that he was going to leave. That’s what he did last time. It wasn’t completely unfounded.

“Niki.” He responded, pressed a soft kiss against her neck. She smiled, sighed out, relaxed.

Techno forced himself to get up, to leave Niki there long enough to grab some cloth scraps to wipe her off. He kissed her again when he returned, gentle as he wiped his cum off of her thighs. Niki kissed back, smiled into it. Techno was ecstatic that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, wanted this. Wanted more, he hoped.

“Techno, I-I thought you died? How are you..?” She gestured to him, just all of him. Right.

“I’ll explain later.” Techno kissed her forehead, helped her up. Draped his robes around her. They have to leave. He can’t risk spending any more time here, can’t risk sleeping the night. There’s a cave, a few chunks away, that he wanted to stop at for the night. Niki pulled her discarded panties back up over her legs.

Techno quickly got dressed, handed Niki some pants. His stuff is already packed, he rushed around her, throwing whatever’s left into chests that he could take with him, discarding anything he didn’t need, things he could replace. Niki stood in the middle of the room, watching him buzz around her with a dazed expression on her face.

Maybe they’d crash and burn. Maybe it would all end horribly. Maybe they’d fall apart. Maybe Niki didn’t love him. Maybe he didn’t love her. Maybe this just wasn’t meant to be. Maybe she’d betray him. Maybe he’d abandon her. Maybe they’d die together, Bonnie and Clyde style. 

Maybe they’d escape. Maybe they’d grow old together. Maybe they’d die in each others arms, so many years ahead. Maybe he’d take her far away from here. Maybe they’d live some fairytale, some perfect life. Maybe it’d be mundane. Maybe it’d be paradise.

Either way, Techno can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not writing the Quackity/Karl fic. Sorry. I'll write one of the fluff prompts after dinner, maybe a few of them. My head hurts so bad.


End file.
